


The Man I Love

by skittleluvr



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittleluvr/pseuds/skittleluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skylar Avery, formerly known as a package courier, wakes up to find she's been shot in the head not once, but twice, by an unnamed man. And he's stolen from her. She travels and fights through the Mojave Wasteland to track down the mysterious man in the checkered suit, but instead, she finds a man more seductive than she could have ever dreamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up and my head is burning worse than the few occasions I've been unlucky enough to be hit with an Incinerator. Those were some fun third degree burns that left half my leg scarred and tender. I try to open my eyes slowly, the dim light too much for my headache. I try to sit up, suddenly aware that I'm in a very unfamiliar place.

"Hey, whoa there now, take it easy," An older man says to me.

"Where am I?" I immediately ask through a dry mouth, though the words hardly come out. It feels like it's been filled with stale flour from a two hundred year old box.

"Well now, you're in Goodsprings. I'm Doc Mitchell, I patched you up after you took them bullets to the head. I reckon I got to you just in time. If it wasn't for ol' Victor you might still be down in that grave, rotten' away. Why don't we start by you telling me your name?"

"Skylar," I manage to squeak through the hoarseness of my throat.

"Hmm, I can't say that's the name I would have chosen for ya, but I guess it works. Now, I had to go rootin' down pretty deep to get some of those chunks of metal out of your skull. I tried to put everything back together the best I could, but it would be best for you to have a look yourself."

He hands me a mirror and I'm horrified to see that my hair has been shaven clean off. Mitchell chuckles to himself.

"Sorry about your locks Skylar, but unfortunately I just couldn't see past all that blonde hair of yours. I had to use a straight razor to shave it all off. With hair as thick as yours, it took my a good twenty minutes I reckon. At least you're alive and kickin'." 

I slowly reach up to feel the stubble and run my hand over the two depressions above my eyebrows and just into where my hairline would have been. They're bright red and very sensitive to the touch, but the scars look to be forming nicely.

"At least I'm alive," I repeat softly.

"Do you think you're up for walking? Maybe slowly get up and go over to that Vitomatic Vigor Tester and give it a good squeeze."

I sit up carefully and notice that I feel lighter. How long was I unconscious? Looking down I see that my already very small figure has shrunk considerably, my stomach starting to fall concave, my ribcage poking out through the thin undershirt. I gently place a foot on the floor one at a time and try to use my slight muscles to help me up, but Doc Mitchell has to give me a hand. It's hard to take each step and it only increases the throbbing of my head but finally I make it, and use the Vigor Tester. My results don't come as a shock: Strength 2, Perception 3, Endurance 7, Charisma 8, Intelligence 6, Agility 8, and Luck 3. Mitchell makes a remark of my low strength but I shake it off as we go into the next room and he asks me a bunch of questions. When it's all done he walks me to the front and gives me the items found on me, as well as his old Pip-Boy and a Vault suit.

"Thank you so much, I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am," I say as I pull the suit on and zip it up and start up the Pip-Boy.

"Don't mention it, really. I'm just doing my job."

"Before I forget," I say as I turn to leave, "do you remember anything about those men who attacked me?"

"No, I just helped patch you up, but maybe the other folks around town can be of more help. And be sure to speak with Sunny Smiles, she can help you get reacquainted with surviving out in the Mojave."

I nod to him and say goodbye as I step out into the heat of the desert. It's nothing I'm not used to, though it is a bit of an inconvenience when wearing heavy armor. Doc Mitchell also gave me a small canteen to ensure I stay hydrated to aid the healing process. I take a sip of the lukewarm water and start making my way to the saloon.

 

"You just saved my life. I came down here to get water but here, take what I got," the lady says to me, handing me three bottles of water. She starts running back to Goodsprings before I get the chance to say another word. I reload my varmint rifle and start to see if the geckos have any decent meat when Sunny and Cheyenne come walking behind me.

"You did a great job with those Geckos, it should be a little safer to get clean water, for now at least. I do have one more thing to show you if you want, living off the land."

"I think I'll be alright, being a courier I've had to learn to do that a lot but I appreciate all that you've done for me."

"Of course. I'm gonna head back to Prospector Saloon. Make sure you stop by and say hi to Trudy."

I run my hand back and forth across my head, forgetting once again where all my hair has gone. After getting a few pounds of gecko meat I slowly make my way back to the town. As I continue walking I hear snarling behind me. I quickly whip my head around to find three coyotes running towards me. I quickly draw my rifle and try to line the sights but they're moving incredibly fast. The first shot misses completely and the second grazes the leg of one of them, slowing it for a moment. I re-aim and align the sights once again, this time hitting the second dog in its front shoulder. He collapses down as the third latches onto my leg. It's teeth rip into the vault suit and sink into my skin. I scream out and try to kick the dog away with my other foot. When he finally releases, he pulls some fabric with him.

He's too close for the rifle so I reach into my waistband for the combat knife and slash at it's throat. It whines and I feel a pang of guilt, but it quickly subsides when first coyote runs toward me, limping. I have enough time to grab my 10mm and I put two shots through his chest. When the three are finally dead I relax and sit down on a nearby rock to asses the damage of my leg. I hadn't been back in the wasteland for three hours yet and I was already injured. I take one of the two stimpaks I have as I carefully roll the leg of my pants up. There are three major gouges, the rest small cuts that are silently weeping. I use my fingers to wipe the blood off, only slightly concerned about the cleanliness of my hands. I slowly push the needle of the stimpak into the deepest cut, wincing as the sharp needle pierces through tender flesh, and wait for the chem to kick in. When it's empty, I place the syringe in my bag and go to each of the coyotes, taking my time to skin each one. 

I get back to Goodsprings almost two hours after Sunny and immediately walk towards the general store, three coyote hides in my hand. When I walk in Chet immediately greets me.

"Hey Chet, this suit just isn't doing it for me. I need some real armor. I've got three coyote hides to trade for maybe some leather armor if you have any." I carefully place the hides on the counter and notice Chet looking uncertain.

"I don't know, that doesn't seem like a fair trade for me."

"Oh come on, Chet," I say in a breathy voice, leaning against the counter, ignoring the fact that my small breasts have no cleavage. "Help a girl out, I got shot in the head, twice. Can't you please do me this little favor?"

Chet thinks it over for a moment before finally agreeing. I immediately shed the vault suit and put on the leather armor, then leave and head to the Prospector Saloon. It's pretty quite when I walk in. I walk over and take a seat at the barstool and start cutting the vault suit into rag sized pieces. There's an older lady arguing with some man, who I assume to be Trudy. When I finish cutting up the vault suit the man storms out and the woman walks over to me.

"Oh, you must be the one who got shot. Welcome, I'm Trudy, it's nice to meet you. Can I get you anything?"

"A shot of whiskey would be nice," I reply, fiddling idly with my combat knife. "Who was that man you were arguing with?" I ask as she fills the shot glass. When she hands me the whiskey she starts to tell me about the powder gangers and the man named Ringo hiding in the old abandoned gas station. I have a few more rounds and then decide to walk to the gas station and talk with Ringo. I make sure to leave all eighteen of my caps on the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

I take my lighter to the end of the dynamite, hands trembling slightly, and lean from behind my cover, chucking the lit stick into Joe Cobbs' direction. After a moment I hear a loud boom and carefully peek out from my cover. Joe's corpse lays limp on the ground, his foot missing, the stump bleeding profusely. _Jesus_ , I think to myself. _We did it, the Powder Gangers are dead_. Ringo starts running toward me, a bright grin on his face.

"We did it, we defeated Joe. I can't thank you enough. Here's a hundred caps, if you come visit me at the Crimson Caravans, I'll be able to pay the rest."

"Thank you, I appreciate the caps," I reply as I drop them into my bag. Ringo and I say our goodbyes and then he's off on his way. I start to walk back to the Prospector Saloon, planning on getting a few drinks before I head off to New Vegas. Most of the Goodsprings residents have told me that it's not an easy journey and that you need a lot of caps or a passport to get in. I hesitate for a moment, wondering if I should spend some of the few that I have. Maybe I'll just have one drink.

I loot the bodies first, happy to get a .357 magnum revolver and a few rounds for it as well as some more rounds for my 10mm and a few more sticks of dynamite. When I walk in, Trudy is messing with the radio, seemingly frustrated.

"Is everything alright?" I question as I take a seat at the bar.

"Yeah, some rude men knocked it off the counter. The shell seems fine but I reckon something's busted on the inside."

"I could take a look at it for you. I haven't repaired a radio before, but I do have experience repairing weapons and maybe they're similar," I say, laughing. Trudy brings the radio over to the counter.

"I don't know how true that is, but I don't think you could make it worse. There'll be caps in it for you, I love hearing what's going on around the Mojave."

I have to carefully remove the screws to take off the cover plate, but underneath, I see that one of the vacuum tubes inside looks busted out of place. As I continue to check the inside, I'm grateful the glass isn't broken, the vacuum tube just needs to be readjusted and put back into place and a few dials have fallen off. It takes a few minutes, but finally the light comes back on and music is playing slightly through the static. I put the cover back on and adjust the tuner to radio New Vegas.

"Well, I'll be damned, listen to that. Here's the caps that I promised. I'm not sure what is typically paid for this type of thing but I hope this is enough," she says as she hands me fifty caps.

"Yeah it's enough, but I don't know, maybe throw in one free drink for good measure," I joke.

"Considering all you've done for Goodsprings, I'd say one on the house sounds just fine to me." She smiles and hands me a shot of whiskey, which I quickly gulp down.

"I suppose I should get heading to New Vegas now, I want to get most of the walking done in the evening and night so I don't slowly get cooked inside my leather. I'll be sure to come back and visit, Trudy. Thank you for being all kinds of helpful to me these past couple of days."

"You be careful now, the Wasteland may be cooler at night but them critters are just as unforgiving," she sighs as she wipes down the counter. I wonder if she's talking from personal experience.

 

When Chomps Lewis and the other men from Sloan had warned me of the pack of deathclaws, I hadn't taken them too seriously. I'd encountered one or two while delivering various items, and usually I could sprint or climb up higher to safety until I wasn't worth their time, but these deathclaws were relentless. Two chase me up to the small, rocky hills where I start climbing up. I almost make it up onto a shelf about fifteen feet up but the smooth rocks and steep incline cause me to lose my footing and I'm dangling with my feet dangerously close to the reach of the two. My arms barely have anything to hold onto, the gravel resting on top of the ledge encouraging my hands and forearms to slip at any moment.

I carefully turn my head to see them standing directly below me, just as one swipes at my foot. I jerk my feet up causing my body to swing inward and under the shelf. I bite down on my tongue and try not to scream as I desperately cling on to the edge of the shelf. Now I'm truly dangling and my legs are in the reach of the deathclaws. I only have second to react and finally I see a small depression in the face of the rock, the shadows from the moon making it near impossible to see. Using what little core strength I have, I lift my leg to rock, careful not to swing and risk losing my grip. With my foot in place, I carefully test the foothold's sturdiness, thankful it doesn't crumble under my weight. I lift my other foot up to keep it out of the reach of the deathclaws and try to push myself up.

My arms are basically wet noodles, my small muscles screaming at the tension and sudden use. There's no way I can pull myself up, not in a million years. I push my foot harder into the depression, using it as an attempt to anchor myself. Currently, my body is at an angle, my foot off to the side of where my grip is. If I could just carefully inch my body towards my foot, maybe I'd be able to push myself up. My situation was precarious enough in itself, and trying to adjust myself seemed like a great way to slip, but it was that or wait until my hands gave out, which seemed like it could happen any second.

I carefully slide one hand over a bit, then the other. It's so tempting to just let go, let my muscles relax, end the overwhelming burning sensation. I try to think of anything else as I carefully work my way across the edge. After what seems like an eternity, I finally get to where the shelf and the rest of the rock face connect. With my body no longer diagonal, my head is above the edge and I lean my chest against it. I shake out one arm and let it rest and then the other, careful to keep my movements slight. I can hear the snarls and growls of the deathclaws below, the sound making my stomach turn.

When my arms aren't ablaze with pain anymore, a dull ache to take its place, I take a few deep breaths and count down from three, using my one foot to try and launch my body upwards. I get my chest up onto the shelf, now just my lower abdomen and legs hanging off. There's nothing to grab onto so I try to kick up off the wall besides me. Finally, finally, finally, I'm safely up on the ledge. My heart is pounding, the throbbing sensation all throughout my body, and I'm completely out of breath. I sit down and lean against the rock wall and reach into my bag, pulling out the canteen, gratefully taking three longs gulps of the surprisingly cool water.

After taking a few minutes to recover, I lean over the edge and see the two deathclaws still below me. I can't come down until they leave, and it doesn't seem like they have other plans. After thinking it over for a moment, I reach into my bag and pull out two sticks of dynamite. I twist the fuses together and light them at the same time, waiting a moment to be sure it's really caught before dropping it down onto the two below. The dynamite barely seems to affect them, pissing them off more than anything. I would need something more powerful. I remember the single plasma grenade I had picked up off a group of fiends. I didn't want to use it so soon, but maybe it would be enough to take them down. I light another stick of dynamite and drop it down onto them, immediately after pulling the pin on the grenade and letting it fall. I push myself hard against the rock wall and plug my ears. Even through my eyes are closed, I see the flash of green and feel the ledge shake with the explosion.

I hold my breath for a moment before looking over the edge. The deathclaws appear dead, a few limbs blown into different directions. I let out a laugh and take a deep breath. I did it, I took down two deathclaws. I smooth off the ledge a bit, flinging the larger rocks off the edge and use my bag as a pillow, letting sleep immediately take over my exhausted body.

When I wake up, my tongue feels hot in my dry mouth and I realize the sun is almost directly above me, the rock wall barely offering any shade. I look out north to see the lights of New Vegas and off to the left, I can see Quarry Junction and make out the silhouettes of a few deathclaws. I grab a Sunset Sarsaparilla and pop off the cap, dropping into my bag. I chug the drink down gratefully, and look at what's directly in front of me. There are some deathclaws close to the left of me but maybe if I use a stealth boy I can get past them.

Using the deathblow corpses to cushion the twenty something foot fall, I slowly slide off the edge and drop down. The bodies reek and it seems to late too try to salvage any meat, the hot sun encouraging it to rot. I do try to cut through the tough leather and get some skin, slicing off a pretty good amount of leather that I could maybe trade in Freeside. The skin is heavy in my bag, weighing my down a little, but I notice that it's easier to carry.

Maybe last night was some intense training for my strength. Using the stealth boy to sneak past works better than I had hoped, the hot sun already presenting a false water effect helping to blend my slight, transparent blur. It takes another two hours fighting fiends and giant fire ants but finally I get to the gate of Freeside. Inside, it's a little more run down than I was expecting, but at least the walls offered protection.

"Hey sweet cheeks, this your first time in Freeside?" A man much taller than me questions.

"Uh yeah, why do you ask?" I inquire, staying on high alert. Is this some ploy to mug me, or murder me?

"Freeside is a dangerous place little lady, and I reckon someone as small and pretty as you would have a hard time keeping away the scum of Freeside. For just a small fee, I can safely escort you to where you need to go." His voice is deep and suggestive, which flares up some anger.

"I can handle myself _just_ fine, thank you. Just last night I took out two deathclaws on my own." I reach into my bag and pull out the leather as proof. The man eyes it dubiously for a moment. "So unless you want your skin to end up in my bag just like these guys, I'd _back the hell up_."

"Whoa there sweet cheeks, I didn't mean to offend. Just don't come begging me for help when some thug is threatening your life." He shrugs his shoulders and lights up another cigarette and I continue walking down the street. I slowly feel for my 10mm in its holster, feeling a bit of reassurance when my hand touches the cold metal. 

My first stop is the Atomic Wrangler. After talking to the Garrett twins, I agree to help them collect some debts. The task is easy enough, the three people all in freeside. Grecks easily coughs up the caps. When I get to Santiago, he immediately strikes me as one smooth talker. I remember James was complaining about trying to find a suave talker for a client.

"Hey Santiago, I hear you owe the Garrett twins some caps. But as it turns out, you look perfect for a position you need filled. You could work to pay off your debts and have a little fun as a part of the prostitution ring."

"Really? It is a dream come true. Santiago never thought he could work in a den of such vice and iniquity. Santiago will head over there right away."

The last person I need to collect caps from is Lady Jane. She lies right through her teeth to me, but I can tell she's bullshitting me immediately. When I tell her so, it isn't hard for her to hand over what she owes. Francine rewards me with three hundred caps, leaving me fifty shy of five hundred. While running through Freeside, I was told that you could get a counterfeit passport from Mick and Ralph's for five hundred caps. That price seems pretty steep, but I'm sure I can charm the price down when the time comes.

After getting a drink, I buy twenty chips and head over to play Blackjack. An easy enough game, as long as luck is on your side. And lady luck seems to grant me just what I need. The first two cards I'm dealt are the ace of spades and a queen of hearts. I play another good hand, with a king of clubs and a jack of diamonds. A few losses here and there, and after two hours, I've amassed over three hundred chips. I try not to grin too widely. Small bets and a bit of confidence definitely took a lot longer but in the end, I had around eight hundred caps to my name. I couldn't have been happier.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo/F! Courier?? Yeah why not? A little bit of smut at the end. It just kind of happened. Don't worry this story definitely focuses on Benny and my courier, Skylar. They're my OTP. Hope you guys enjoy :)

A sting from a Cazador was nothing like I expected. It burned like a fire slowly building up in my bicep, stinging worse than an infected bullet wound. I almost drop my 10mm in the process. I quickly grab where the stinger hit me and cry out in pain. I struggle to lift my arm up and squeeze the trigger, putting a round in the wing. I think it cripples the right wing, because it loses its balance and flies into the ground. I take the opportunity to stomp on the head of the cazador. Some brain matter gushes from under my boot. I can't help but gag. Honey mesquite pods threaten to make their way back up my throat. 

With the grotesque bug dead, I sit on a rock and take my pack off from my back. My entire arm is now throbbing, each beat of my heart sending a flood of pain into my arm. I quickly search through my pack, starting to feel woozy and disoriented. When I finally locate my bottle of anti venom, I set it next to me and take my combat knife to wedge the stinger out from my arm. A trickle of blood follows it. With the stinger out, I use an empty syringe and poke the needle into the vein in the crook of the elbow. My arm is starting to go numb, so I push the needle in with ease. Slowly emptying the syringe, my arm seems to cool down, and eventually the burn is no more than a dull tingle.

I pop the cap off a bottle of Sunset Sarsaparilla and gulp it down. When I place everything back into my sack, I stand up and continue towards Crimson Caravan. I need to collect the rest of my payment from Ringo. I'm close to being able to pass a credit check to get onto the Strip. Gambling has been successful at the Atomic Wrangler, although I did spend a few too many caps on Santiago. He may be a bit off, but when he talks, you just can't help but be seduced. We've shared the same bed more than a few times. Sometimes the Mojave gets lonely.

The Mojave tends to get pretty damn lonely. I can drown it in gambling and hookers and booze, but sometimes I just want to be held and kissed and have my hair stroked. If my hair ever grows back. It's gotten a bit longer than a stubble, long enough that it's soft to the touch rather than prickly. I like to keep my baldness hidden under my fedora. It was the first hat I came across that wasn't some weird helmet made by fiends. 

When I get through the gates of the Crimson Caravan, Ringo greets me with a smile, and with 150 caps. I graciously accept. That puts me at about 1600 caps total. Maybe I could just buy a fake passport from Mick and Ralph's. I really don't want to be spending more caps than I need to. At least Santiago is cheap.

I spend the night, talking to different people around the compound. Including Alice McLafferty. She seems nice enough, willing to tell me a little bit about the history, how long it's been run, its competition, things like that. When evening starts to roll around, I open a pack of salisbury steak. The dehydrated hunk of meat looks unappetizing, but I'm starving. I soak it in some purified water for a few minutes and then cook it over a fire pit. When it starts to sizzle and pop, my stomach growls. The steak actually smells delicious and I try my best not to scarf it down, hoping to enjoy it. Some fresh brahmin steak would really hit the spot. I crack open a bottle of beer. The label has peeled off, but it tastes well enough. 

Along with some Instamash, the meal actually is filling, and I feel safe in the compound. This night has probably been one of the most enjoyable lately. The sleaze of Freeside and the constant stench of prostitution that soaks the mattresses in the Atomic Wrangler are a bit unsettling. Hear, the sound doesn't get louder than a quiet mutter, and it only ever smells like sweat, dust, and a bit of piss. Much more welcome than ass and booze. 

Even with a belly full of food and danger not imminent, I can't fall asleep. I toss and turn underneath the bunk of some young caravaneer. I slip off the mattress and leave the barracks. Outside the gate, I lean against the wall of the compound. I sigh and breath in the air of the Mojave. It's still warm from the unrelenting sun, despite it being several hours past sunset. I watch the horizon of the wasteland, listening to distant gunshots and occasional shouts. I lose track of time when Ringo comes outside the compound.

"Hey, What are you doing out here, Skylar?"

"Can't sleep. My mind won't shut up," I reply with a sigh.

"I know that feeling. Mind if I take a seat next to you?" He asks walking closer.

"Be my guest. Better than sitting out here alone and feeling sorry for myself."

I reach into my bag and pull out a half empty bottle of vodka. "Care for a swig," I offer after taking a swallow. It burns as it goes down.

"Why not?" He shrugs as I hand him the bottle. 

We continue to share swigs and talk about our lives. The words are coming out more tangled and incoherently. I slowly start to slouch over and suddenly I'm leaning against him.

"I just, I feel so empty shometimes. It's like I have no one. I jush want to be held and kissed and feel important."

"I think you're important. You saved my life Skylar. That's a huge deal. I can never repay you."

Suddenly his breath is reaching my cheeks. How did he get so close to me? Am I leaning on him? I look up to him to see him staring at me. He slowly reaches for my chin and pulls my mouth to his. His lips are firm. They feel tough, but the kiss is soft, and gentle. I kiss him back, harder this time. He moves his hand down to my neck and slowly traces down my spine. I can't help but get goosebumps that prickle up my arms, I breath deeply and a low moan comes from the back of my throat. 

Ringo reaches down and grabs me by my hips, slowly standing up, lifting me with him. He carries me back into the compound and to a single tent in the far corner. Inside is a worn down sleeping bag on top of a an old matt. Next to it is a lantern which he dims to a low burn after laying me down on the mattress. He kneels over me, kissing me fiercely. I reach for his hands and push them up, wrestling with him so that I'm on top. I continue to kiss him, grinding my hips against his. (Rest of chapter is NSFW. Read at your own discretion) I feel him harden below me and I can't help but moan as I continue to slowly drags my hips against his. 

I sit up, continuing to rock, as I pull my tank top off, and work at the clasps of my bra. When it's undone, my small breasts are revealed. 

"Damn... You, are so sexy, Skylar," Ringo mutters. He reaches up for my chest, and I immediately moan on top of him. My breathing becomes labored and I can't wait anymore. I start to slide off my worn jeans and panties. Ringo sighs happily and reaches down, stroking my core, his fingers teasing and playing with my opening. He slowly pushes one finger inside of me, and then another. I bite my lip and throw my head back, moaning into the top of the tent. I reach down and pull Ringo's shirt up, revealing a defined set of abs. I admire his physique as he pulls his own pants off. We're skin to skin, his body hot against my own. His rough, leathery skin rubs against my smooth, soft skin, the friction making my head spin.

I grind against his growing erection until I'm absolutely over come by lust. I reach down and position his member, sliding down on top of it. Immediately, I can't help but moan. I continue to move up and down him, picking up speed. Ringo reaches down and grabs my ass, squeezing it and thrusting me down onto him. I can't help but scream out now, panting as he picks up speed. He starts to groan beneath me, which excites me even more. Suddenly he's pounding into me. I let a high pitched moan squeak out as I'm panting with his rhythm. 

He continues to fuck me, his hands playing with my breasts and exploring what little curves I have. 

"You're so tiny, Skylar. I just might snap you in half," he jokes. My mind can hardly comprehend what he's saying. I feel my core building up with heat. 

"Oh fuck! Ringo, please, harder, harder. You're going to make me cum. Harder, harder!" I couldn't stay quiet even if I wanted to. The pleasure is building up inside of me and suddenly I'm crying out and screaming in pleasure as ecstasy takes over. I catch my breath, rolling my hips slowly.

"Oh baby, you're so sexy, keep going," Ringo says, becoming more flustered. I work myself up and down faster and faster until I feel Ringo tense up underneath me, groaning as he pushes inside, finding his release. I lean down, kissing Ringo in between pants. Sleep isn't so hard, as I cuddle against Ringo, his body pressing against mine and keeping me warm.


	4. Chapter 4

The Strip is nothing like I imagined. After very shyly approaching the securitron and seeing the other two annihilate the man trying to sneak in, I was let in. I don't think I've ever felt such anxiety and hesitation as I walked past the securitrons, waiting for the distinct sound of mini guns firing up. When my body isn't pumped full of metal and I'm past the gates, I'm taken back for a moment. The Lucky 38 towers above me, to the left. The road is missing chunks of pavement and there are drunken NCR troopers stumbling about. One even leans against a beam support and throws up a clear brown liquid, probably whiskey or rum or a mixture of both.

When I notice Victor, I'm a bit relieved to see a familiar face. The Strip is starting to become overwhelming.

"Howdy partner," Victor greets as I walk towards the steps of the Lucky 38.

"How did you get all the way to the Strip?" I question as I switch my bag from one shoulder to the other.

"While you were out getting some caps, I was making my way to the Strip. I'm here because Mr. House wants to speak with you inside."

I hesitate for a minute and continue to ask Victor about Mr. House before reluctantly following him inside. I hear a few people gasp and mutter quietly to each other as I open the doors and step inside. My eyes take a moment to adjust to the dark light. I see tons of old slot machines and black jack tables. I want to explore the casino a bit, but I guess it's urgent because Victor ushers me towards the elevator. 

When I get onto the floor, I walk down the steps and am greeted by a young man's face on a large, green tinted computer screen. 

"Are you Mr. House?" I ask.

 

When I leave Mr. House my head is spinning. The Platinum Chip has the capacity to change the very fate of the Mojave. I have control over the entire wasteland if I can just get the chip from Benny. Which means going to the Tops Casino. My stomach immediately goes into knots when I consider facing the man who shot me, twice. I need to somehow talk him up and sneak the chip away from him. I would definitely need to change out of my blood stained shirt and jeans. 

When I go down to the Presidential suite, I strip out of my clothes and lay them on the table. I search through every single wardrobe in the room and finally find a clean, pink pre war spring outfit. I pull the dress on. It hangs loosely off my hips which don't fill it out at all. The chest is baggy, no boob to fill it out. I take a purple ribbon from a pre war bonnet and pull it tightly underneath my bust, making the skirt poof out a bit, creating a bit of an illusion of hips. Using a bobby pin I pull back the extra dress around my chest tightly. It starts to almost fit my body. I accept that this is the best it will be. I pull on some pink flats resting in the wardrobe as well. My hat doesn't match at all, and a bonnet wouldn't exactly match the New Vegas atmosphere. I would just have to show off two bright red scars and my short hair. Maybe Benny would feel guilty and be caught off guard.

I pinch my cheeks a few times to make them rosy and use a shot glass to puff out my lips, giving me the perfect pout. I look in the grimy mirror for ten or so more minutes before finally entering the elevator and leaving the Lucky 38. I head through the second set of gates and immediately my stomach flips when I see the Tops Casino. 

When I walk in, the greeter asks for any weapons. I hand over my 10mm, not looking to cause a scene, keeping my combat knife in the band of my bra. With every step I can feel the cool steel rub against my rib cage. It's comforting, and I take a deep breath and make my best pouting face as I walk into the casino. From across the room I immediately see the checkered suit. I keep my composure and walk towards him. When I approach him he definitely doesn't recognize me.

"Why hello there pussycat," he says to me.

"Hello Benny. Good to see you again. I'm glad the circumstances are in my favor this time around," I purr, winking.

"What are you talking about dollfa-" His sly smile drops and his jaw almost drops. For a second his confidence falters, but he immediately picks it back up. He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Let's just keep this all smooth, baby, just keep this all smooth," he whispers.

"When you shot me, you ran off so fast I didn't catch your name." I let the words roll off my tongue.

"Are you making a pass at me, sister? Because I am way out of your league." Benny replies.

"Is it wrong for me to want a guy who'd shoot me in the head?" I ask innocently, leaning against a blackjack table and looking up at him through my eyelashes. I don't know where these words are coming from. They're not mine.

"Those bullets must have scrambled your egg, or have you always been such a naughty broad?" He asks, eyeing me up a down. He likes what he sees.

"Girls like bad boys, Benny. And you've been downright awful." I wink at him, tracing my lips with my finger, letting my tongue taste the tip of my finger.

"You're one sick pussycat baby. There's quins and then there's... I don't even know what to call you."

"I'm saying I dig you, despite it all. What do you say?"

"I hear 'dig' from you, babe, and all I can think of is shovels. How can this be? This ain't forgiveness. This is something... wrong."

I take a silent breath and deliver my last line. Hoping it's enough to hook him. If I can just get him up into his room with his guard down, maybe I can get that damned chip.

"I'm a courier, remember? Don't you want me to handle your package?"

"All right honey baby, this is all kinds of wrong, but to my suite it is. Thirteenth floor. I'll be up in a minute." He hands me his key. As I start to walk away, he talks to his chairmen. When I get into the elevator and the doors shut, I take a deep breath and sigh. It worked. Now what? What the fuck am I supposed to do now? When the elevator opens to the thirteenth floor, I step out nervously and walk into his room. I stand for a moment, debating whether or not to go inside the bedroom or sit at the bar. Eventually I take a seat on a barstool and reach over the bar, grabbing a bottle of scotch.

I pour myself a shot, adding in a splash of Nuka-Cola. As I'm finishing mixing it, Benny walks in.

"I see your helping yourself to some goods. What's your poison?" He asks, sitting next to me.

"I like a nice scotch. Smooth, but burning enough to keep down whatever tries to climb up."

"Damn, pussycat you got some damage. Not to mention those scars. I got you good babe. Sorry it came to that," he admits, getting himself a glass of whiskey.

"You were just doing your job." I slam down the shot. "And besides, it led me to you." I say, leaning closer to him.

"Babe you are gonna go up tops all the way."

He touches my cheek gently. I try not to flinch. I'm not sure how I feel in this situation. Despite my cockiness, I'm scared as hell. I think he senses me tense up.

"Don't worry, sister, we'll go nice and slow." He grabs my jaw, kissing it gently. I lean my head over, exposing my neck. He bites gently at the tender skin. I suck in a cool breath and get goosebumps as he kisses down my neck. His tongue glides along my collar bones, pausing at my sternum. He places a gentle kiss, and sucks on it slowly. My breath hitches in my throat. He grabs the shoulders of my dress and slides them down, exposing my hidden combat knife.

"You wont be needing this sugar baby." He carefully pulls it out of the band of my bra, setting it on the bar. Moving the cups of my bra down, he pauses with his mouth over my nipples. His hot breath blows against them, immediately making my breasts harden up.

"You got a beautiful pair, doll face," he says, before gently running his tongue along the tip of my breast. I can't help but moan. "Yeah, you like that, pussycat?" He lets one hand drift down my abdomen, grabbing the hem of my dress. He slowly lifts it up, and I feel the heat of his hand over my core. It's scorching and I start to squirm under his touch. I can't help but moan. Benny lifts his head up and gives me a gentle kiss. I accept and kiss him back, as he continues to stroke me, his fingers sliding underneath my panties.

I bite his lip, trying to silence my moans. He slides his tongue into my mouth, and I accept. I can taste the bitter whiskey swirled onto his tongue. His taste is intoxicating.

"Someone is getting a bit excited," he comments, grinning, holding up two fingers, glistening from my wetness. I just shut him up by pushing my lips onto his, desperately kissing him. I let my tongue glide over his lips and push into his mouth. Reaching down for Benny's manhood, I can't help but gasp as he pushes a finger inside of me. I press and slide my hand over his pants. They continue to tighten as I massage him through his pants. He can't help but groan and push his hips upwards. I undo the button and slide down his zipper. When I move his boxes out of the way, his erection practically pops out. I'm taken back for a moment.

"You really do have a package," I whisper breathlessly. I can feel the arousal grow inside my core. I slide from Benny's grip and kneel in front of him, taking his arousal wholly. 

"Oh shit, babe, you really are a naughty broad," Benny says, sucking in a breath as I shove my mouth far onto his hard cock, gagging slightly. I keep a tight grip on him member, quickly stroking up and down his length, my tongue flicking over the tip of his head and sliding up and down his shaft. Benny stands up from the stool and pushes his pants down further, lifting his coat up slightly. I continue to blow the man who shot me, wondering why I'm in this situation. But I don't want to stop. I want to taste every inch of him and feel him slide up and down inside of me. I want to have incredible sex with this man. I could care less about the platinum chip at this point.

"Ah, baby, you got me so excited, this top is about to erupt," I feel him slowly tense up inside my mouth, and I respond accordingly. Taking as much of him inside my mouth as I can and running my hand up and down his length as fast as I can until he lets out a groan, and I can feel his come hit the back of my throat. I let it go down and take a quick swig from the bottle of vodka to wash it down.

"Dollface, that was fuckin' sexy. I want to feel you. Give me a few to recover and you'll get to ride me to the very tops."

"I can be very patient," I reply. He pulls his pants up and does the button, sitting at the bar. I immediately straddle him, letting my lips fall onto his. 

"Are you sure you're so patient, honey baby?" He asks. I respond by rolling my hips against his. He grabs a cigarette from a nearby pack and lights it up and I kiss his jaw and his neck. I even leave behind a hickey or two as he finishes his cigarette and pours himself another glass of whiskey. I continue to kiss his cheeks and his neck, grinding my hips against his. He lets out a chuckle as I continue to grind on him, moaning and panting. He starts to harden up beneath me as he finishes his drink.

"You are one horn dog, pussycat. Let's take this party to the bed, shall we?"

It's all I can do to shake my head yes. I feel myself growing desperate for release by the second. He playfully tosses me onto the bed and pulls on my ankles, bringing my core to his face. He throws the skirt of my dress up and ducks underneath.

"Damn, I can smell your arousal from a mile away. That's hot, babe." 

He moves aside my panties and immediately his tongue goes to work. He flicks the tip of his tongue against my clit. I can't help but shudder and shake with each stroke. I desperately claw at the blankets, screaming as his tongue works faster and faster. 

"Oh Benny, please just fuck me already!" I say at last. "Please I need to feel you inside of me." I can't help but beg. Benny sits up and grins at me, pulling his pants off, exposing his erection once again. I respond immediately by throwing my dress off and yanking down my panties and Benny takes off his jacket. I immediately spread my legs as he kneels atop me, unclasping my bra before falling back against the mattress. 

I feel his member gently gliding up and down against my entrance. I whisper please, biting my lips. That's all is takes and Benny goes to town. He doesn't hesitate as he pushes inside of me. He immediately pounds into me and I start panting into his ear, Occasionally moaning his name. Each time I do he pushes deep inside of me and hesitates before continuing to fuck me ruthlessly. I continue to scream into his ear. He just feels so good. His hard cock is absolutely intoxicating. His smell. Musty, like cigarettes, and slightly sweet. His taste. Cigarettes on his breath, whiskey on his tongue, something fruity hidden in an aftertaste. My head is spinning and my entire body feels like heaven. No guys have ever made me feel like this before. Meaningless sex is just that, meaningless.

But Benny, he just, something about him gets me going. I don't understand it. But right now my mind can't focus on anything except the waves of pleasure rolling over my body. Suddenly I'm hitting my peak. I'm whining and screaming and moaning all at once and it feels so good as I come. I tense around Benny, the tight, hot, wetness pushing him over the edge. 

"Oh pussycat, fuck, you know how to fuck." He groans as he shoves deep inside of me finding his release. As we both struggle to catch our breaths, I curl up into Benny, my head resting on his chest. His arms wrap around me and he kisses me on the top of my head.

"Sorry about your beautiful locks, baby." Benny says. It's the last thing I remember as I fall asleep in his arms. They wrap tightly around me, warm and strong, and I feel safe. I fall asleep happy.


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up, Benny's arms are wrapped around my waist. I sit there for a moment, blushing to myself as I recall last night's events. I slowly wriggle out of his arms, looking around the room for my clothes. I pull on my panties, thrown lazily at the foot of the bed, and pick up Benny's coat. It easily wraps around my small waist. I still haven't gained back any of the weight I lost when I was recovering. It easily falls past my mid thigh. I leave the bedroom and search for a restroom, awkwardly walking down the empty hall of the hotel of the Tops Casino. When I finally find it, I duck past one of Benny's chairmen who's patrolling. When I finish peeing, I run back to the bedroom. Benny is getting dressed. 

"I was wondering where I left my jacket. You're practically swimming in that, I didn't realize how tiny you are, uh," Benny pauses for a moment until I realize he doesn't know my name. "Hell, I ran off so past I never caught your name either," he says, chuckling.

"My name's Skylar," I say awkwardly, looking down at the ground awkwardly. 

"Well, Skylar, you are one beautiful pussycat." Benny comments, gently pulling my chin up to his and kissing me softly. I blush and look down. He then kisses my forehead and I can't help but giggle.

"You can hang on to the jacket if you want, for now at least." Benny says, pulling on a white button down shirt. "Gotta keep up the appearances, ya dig?"

"Oh yeah, I dig," I joke, winking at him.

"Damn, baby, I didn't mean it like that." Benny gets slightly red.

"I was only kidding," I say, laughing again. I kiss him again, pulling on his hair softly, pushing his lips onto mine.

"I have to go to work, I have a casino to run. You can stay up here, you look like you need some more sleep. I guess I really wore you out," he teases, pulling on his shoes and combing through his hair a few times. I nod at him and sit on the bed as he leaves me to my thoughts.

What's wrong with me? This man tried to kill me, and I kissed him. I willingly kissed him and it made my heart flutter. What if I love him? How can Benny Gecko be the man I love? He didn't even know my name until just a few minutes ago. And it's been about a month of me chasing him down. I intended to kill him. Or at least steal the chip. Instead I let him steal tastes of my lips. I sigh, my mind still foggy and tired. I wrap Benny's jacket tighter around me and slip under the blankets, curling up and pulling the blankets up tightly to my chin.

When I wake up, I feel Benny's warmth around me. I turn around in bed and snuggle against his chest and breath him in. He smells like cigarettes and like the New Vegas must. I can't help but cuddle up into him, feeling slightly cold. Benny starts to stir, wrapping his arms tightly around me and kissing the top of my head. I could get used to this. I could really get used to this, I think, smiling to myself.

The next morning, I'm starving, my stomach growling loudly. Benny is awake, his finger tracing up and down my arm.

"You sound like you got an appetite, Skylar," Benny comments, winking at me.

"Yeah, for food, you dork," I joke, kissing him.

"I don't know how I got so lucky with you pussycat. I shoot you twice and you let me shoot at you again," Benny teases.

I just roll my eyes and crawl out of bed.

"I think I really like this jacket, you might have to fight me for it." I say, buttoning it up. It covers me almost as much my dress did the other night. I look through the wardrobe, finding an old pair of sneakers. I pull them on, relieved that they're small enough to fit on my feet.

"Why do you even have these in here? Did you just never bother to move out the old pre war clothing? At least this doesn't look totally awful."

"Skylar, you are such a broad, you can pull off anything. And I wouldn't mind pulling it off of you, either. I guess I like keeping it around. It's vintage, baby, classic. Just like you." Benny winks at me and I can't help but roll my eyes for the millionth time.

"C'mon, let's go get some breakfast. I can't afford to get any smaller. I need to get some meat on these bones."

"If you go down in my jacket, everyone will know what's up. It'll get them thinking."

"Let them think what they will. I want some breakfast!"

The chairmen immediately raise eyebrows when we come out of the elevator, his coat hanging off my shoulders. Benny just puts an arm around my shoulder. When we walk into the restaurant, we sit at the bar. I just order a mutfruit and some banana yucca fruit and a Sunset Sarsaparilla. Benny gets a brahmin steak and a Nuka Cola.

"Never enjoyed Sunset. I'm a cola kind of guy myself," Benny replies when I ask him why he doesn't like sarsaparilla. When we finish breakfast I decide to buy 100 chips and play a few hands of blackjack. Benny joins in. I start slow with small bets of three chips. When I win a few hands, I up the bets. Benny seems to struggle to keep up with me. I double my chips and decide to take a break.

"Want to go dancing?" Benny asks.

"Is there even anywhere to go dancing in New Vegas?" I inquire.

"We can go dancing where ever we want to doll face. Let's go to the Ultra Luxe."

I agree and we walk down the strip to the Ultra Luxe. Inside we are asked to and over our weapons. I hand my 10mm over no problem but Benny hesitates, before finally handing over his beloved Maria.

"Sometimes this place gives me the creeps, but the bathhouse is amazing. They have this steam room, it gets all nice and hot and all your tensions just melt away."

When we get into the bathhouse I can't help but stand in aww. It's gorgeous. The tile is a little chipped but with the pool in the center and the low light, the whole atmosphere is lovely. Benny helps me take me jacket off. I'm a little hesitant to walk around in my bra and panties, but looking around, everyone else is clad in nothing in their under garments. Benny unbuttons his shirt and slides off his pants, folding them neatly and placing them into one of the lockers.

The water is lukewarm. I tentatively step down the stairs. The water reaches around Benny's stomach whereas it easily reaches my chest. Benny grabs around my waist, gently swaying my hips as he slowly steps back and forth. I just giggle and drape my arms over his shoulders, stepping with him as the water smoothly glides across my skin.

We continue to dance, Benny moving slowly towards the deep end, until I can no longer touch the bottom of the pool. I cling around his neck and try to pull myself up. Benny helps pull me up as I wrap my legs around his waist so that we're on the same level. I kiss him gently, biting his lip. Benny moves his hands down to my ass, giving a squeeze. I let out a girlish squeal, giggling again like I'm five. Benny just kisses me, pushing his tongue against my lips. I open my mouth slightly and let his tongue explore my mouth, the familiar taste of cigarettes sweeping through my mouth.

"Want to go to the steam room?" Benny asks between kisses. I smile and nod as he just carries me out of the pool. We get a few looks, but neither of us care as we enter the steam room. There are two gamblers relaxing in the larger room. One lets out a whistle but Benny just continues to walk into the further room, shutting the door behind us. The steam is nice against my skin, which has started to get cold from the drops of water sliding down my skin.

With the door shut, Benny slides me down slightly, my hips rubbing against his own. He immediately starts growing hard against me. I slide my arms underneath his, grabbing his shoulders, pulling myself against his growing erection. I bite my lip in an attempt to silence the moan growing in my chest. Benny grunts and pushes his hips into mine. Using one hand and relying on Benny's grip on my rear, I slide my panties down and out of the way, then pull Benny's boxers down and out of the way. He just continues kissing my cheek and my jaw and my neck, sucking and biting slightly at the tender skin. Finally after a few moments of struggling to position him, I slide down onto him, gasping slightly as he pushes deep inside of me.

Benny responds by tightening his grip on my butt, slowly rising me up and down along his length. I let small whimpers escape as Benny groans below me. He picks up the pace and begins slamming me down onto him. I dig my nails into his shoulders and bite slightly on his neck to keep myself quiet. The sounds of wet skin smacking wet skin filling the room along with quiet moans and panting.

"Oh Skylar, you feel so good," Benny whispers into my ear. Benny continues to pick up his pace and I sense that he's close to finishing. I feel far from my release, reaching down and slowly massaging my clit. The extra stimulation has me flying high and soon I feel hot pleasure building up in my core. I rapidly massage my clit and can hardly keep myself quiet as I reach my climax, tightening around Benny, which soon pushes him over the edge, slamming me down onto him as far as he can, losing himself deep inside of me. I continue to slowly work myself up and down as Benny catches his breath.

Afterwards, we sit on one of the benches, and I slowly scoot over so that I can rest my head in his lap. Benny rubs my back slowly, the soft friction the only sound besides the quiet hiss of the steam.

"Shit, Skylar. I think maybe I'm falling for you." Benny says softly, leaning down and kissing my shoulder.

"I think maybe I'm falling for you too, Benny." I admit, looking up into his eyes. He kisses me tenderly, no hunger, no selfishness, just passion and caring. How can I maybe be falling for Benny? But I shake off the thoughts, and let my mind wander, smiling in Benny's lap, feeling his rough finger trace up and down my spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if Benny Gecko is his canon full name, but I've heard it somewhere else and I like giving him a full name. Also, Benny is getting a little OC but I think it's necessary for him to go slightly soft on the courier to help with the fluff. Sorry for the shorter chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Maybe leave a review??


End file.
